Vintage
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: 'Coba saja…' Aomine merasa seperti perempuan sekarang. Huft, hancur sudah pridenya. '…coba saja aku memeluk Kagami lebih cepat…' Canon, Oneshot. Mind to RnR?


" _Nee…_ lain kali pergi main yuk, Aomine- _kun_!"

Alis biru terangkat, wajahnya menampakkan sedikit ketertarikan (yang pastinya terpaksa). "O.K, mau ke mana?"

Kedua perempuan di hadapan lelaki _dim_ membelalak, tumben sekali lelaki cuek ini mau meladeni omongan mereka.

"Heee? Beneran nih!? T _eiuka_ … Aomine- _kun_ lagi _single_ dong?"

"Hm…" dahinya berkerut "…sekarang sih lagi nyari."

* * *

.

.

 **Vintage**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Fujimaki Tadoshi**_

 _Vintage ©_ _ **Sakurai Machiko**_

 _I don't take any benefit from this fiction._

 _ **Warn:**_ _OOC-ness, Typo (saia langganan), dan kawan-kawan._

 _ **Canon, Oneshot**_

.

.

* * *

" _Too-san_ , minggu depan ada reservasi." Ucap si lelaki _dim_ sambil membenahi meja bekas pelanggan.

"O.K! Uwaah, _yappari,_ Daiki lebih jago menarik pelanggan dari pada Satsuki yah." Puji si ayah sambil melirik perempuan _Abege_. Pertengkaran kecil terjadi di dapur.

 _ **Tring…tring..**_

Bunyi _furin_ menandakan pelanggan datang.

"Hn? _Irrashai_ –"

Seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ dengan alis belah bersama seorang teman–sepertinya begitu–memasuki _café_ bernuansa Perancis. Badannya tegap, gagah. Bola di tangan kirinya membuat efek _kakkoi_ di mata para wanita. Senyum–ralat. Cengiran khas tampil begitu melihat dua lelaki berkulit kontras.

"Uwaahh! Kau…Kagami 'kan!?" seru surai _bubble gum_ yang ternyata sudah menyudahi perang mulut bersama sang ayah.

" _Osu_! _Hisashiburi_!" _crimson_ –Kagami, mengembangkan cengirannya.

 _Bubble gum_ –Momoi Satsuki, adik (bisa dibilang begitu, meski yah, tidak mirip) Daiki–keluar dari dapur, berjalan mendekati si surai _crimson_ serta temannya–dia baru sadar kalau ada orang lain di belakang Kagami–basa-basi setelah lama tak bertemu.

"Hiyaa… sudah lama banget ya? Kalo gak salah, terakhir kita ketemu itu tiga tahun yang lalu 'kan? Kagamin?"

"Ah? _Maji_? Tiga tahun? Entah aku tidak ingat" Kagami memasang wajah _innocent_ –pura-pura tidak ingat, atau memang benar tidak ingat–sambil manyun. "Um, aku kesini soalnya teman ingin coba makan kue di sini." Kagami serta temannya di persilahkan duduk oleh Satsuki. Sedangkan Daiki hanya bisa memandang bisu dari _counter_.

Satsuki tampaknya tertarik dengan teman yang dibawa Kagami.

Lelaki itu bersurai _baby blue,_ diapunangkat bicara, " _Konnichiwa_ , aku teman kuliah Kagami- _kun_. Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. Urr… kata Kagami ' _pâtissier_ nya teman semasa kecilku lho! Dulu tinggal di dekat rumahku dan selalu di kerumuni cewek-cewek' dia bahkan semangat menceritakannya padaku, jadi aku ingin coba kue-nya." jelas Kuroko panjang lebar menatap Satsuki–Kuroko juga menirukan gaya Kagami saat membangga-banggakan si ' _pâtissier_ ' masa kecil.

Sedangkan yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan– _pâtissier_ yang dimaksud, tertegun.

"Hm? Ah itu dia! _Osu_! Aomine!" Kagami melambaikan tangannya saat menemukan sosok lelaki _dim_.

 _Dim_ tersenyum tipis.

" _Na,_ Kuroko kau harus mencoba _cookie, cupcake_ , _cheese cake_ , dan semua kue buatan Aomine ya? Enak-enak lho~ _yeah_ , aku yang traktir deh! Kan ini selamatan~" air liur nyaris tumpah dari pinggir mulut Kagami kalau tidak di tahan Kuroko.

" _Mou…_ Kagami- _kun_. Aku bukan seperti Kagami- _kun_ yang perutnya sebesar gentong!" omelnya.

Kagami, nyengir lagi.

 _Dim_ jalan mendekat ke meja Kagami dan Kuroko–temannya.

"Selamatan… selamatan apa?" suara _baritone_ terdengar jelas di telinga Kagami. Ah, _natsukashii._

Cengirannya meluntur. Tiga kata penusuk jantung terus memutar di gendang telinga Daiki bak lagu yang terus di _repeat_. Ah, dia berharap ini hanya mimpi.

"Aku… akan menikah."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Waktu itu, Aomine Daiki serta Kagami Taiga masih berumur sembilan tahun._

 _Daiki, tengah bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Ya, Daiki sangat menyukai basket lebih dari apapun._

" _Heh Aomine! Kok kamu main sendiri sih? Kenapa ga_ pass _ke teman satu tim mu?"_

 _Daiki yang masih men-_ dribble _bola oranye menoleh sebal._

" _Kalau aku ga_ pass _ke kalian, pasti menang."_

 _Urat dahi teman satu kelasnya berkedut. Aomine Daiki coretyangmasihpoloscoret pulang dengan di hadiahi pukulan cinta (?) dari para teman._

.

.

.

" _Wah, Daiki? Di pukuli lagi yah?" sapa seorang anak lelaki bersurai tak kalah aneh dengannya. Bahkan alisnya belah gitu._

" _Daiki memang hebat basket sih ya… tapi sifatnya buruk, orang-orang jadi sebal sama kamu."_

 _Kagami Taiga, 9 tahun. Teman sekaligus rival sekaligus sahabat Aomine dakian_ – _uhuk. Daiki._

" _Bawel ih. Kamu juga nyadar diri dong, emangnya sifat kamu gak buruk?"_

 _Urat dahinya berkedut. "Apa-apan sih! Aku ngomong kenyataan!"_

 _Perang mulut kembali terjadi. Yah, mau gimana lagi? Ini rutinitas 'Frienemies' mereka jika saling bertemu._

 _Setelah puas caci-maki dan sedikit cubit-cubit, Aomine memilih untuk bertanya_ – _tumben. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ngapain di situ?" dia bahkan baru sadar kalau Kagami duduk jongkok di teras depan rumah dengan_ danbo _bertuliskan 'Coockie' yang pasti makna katanya jadi hancur._

 _Kagami tepuk jidat._

" _Ah iya, ini… aku buat kukis lho!" tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari balik badan. "di bantu mama sih, tapi sebagian besar aku yang buat! Karena enak, aku buka toko deh~"_

 _Aomine mengerlingkan matanya tak peduli. Kagami menyengir._

" _Untuk tetangga geratis lho~"_

Shappire _bersinar terang."Mi-minta satu dong."_

 _Cengiran si_ crimson _melebar. Di lemparnya bungkusan kukis ke Aomine_ – _dia yakin Aomine dapat menangkapnya tanpa terjatuh_.

 _ **Krauk… krauk…**_

" _E-enak…"_

 _Kali ini,_ crimson _yang bersinar terang. "_ Deshou?"

" _I-ini benar lho! Untuk aku_ – _yang engga suka makan manis_ – _rasanya benar-benar pas di mulut!_ Plus _, ini kukis pertama dan ter enak yang pernah ku makan!" seru Aomine senang. Tampaknya, si_ dim _akan menyukai makanan manis berkat si 'Frienemies'._

"M-maji de!? _Sankyu na, Aomine."_

 _Senyum tulus mengganti cengiran lebar._

 _Aomine,_ blushing _._

' _A-apa sih yang ku pikirkan!?' batin si_ dim _histeris. "_ N-na _… Kagami. Kapan mau main basket denganku lagi?" tanya Aomine sambil_ blushing. _Sayangnya rona merah di pipi Aomine tak begitu tampak akibat faktor senja serta kulitnya yang ehm… ya gitu deh._

 _Senyum tulus berubah menjadi raut serius, lalu kembali menjadi cengiran._

" _Sekarang?" alis belah terangkat_ – _menantang._

 _Aomine ikut menyengir. "_ Ii ze, _aku tidak akan mengalah!_ "

.

.

.

 _Garam dan mentega, 150 gram,  
telur dan gula, 200 gram,  
mentega, gelatin. Pecahkan telur dan campurkan._

 _Untuk pertama kali di hidup seorang Aomine Daiki. Dia, mau ribet-ribet untuk menghafal._ Mezurashii _. Terlebih, yang di hapal itu resep kukis. Aomine tampak_ in-to-this _sampai bertampang serius._

 _Dan juga, hari ini ada pelajaran '_ home economy' _yang berarti seluruh murid harus memasak. Beruntung, pelajaran kali ini mengenai pembuatan kukis._

" _Aahh… bagian buat kukis kita serahkan ke cewek-cewek aja deh. Ya 'gak?" celetuk seorang anak lelaki ke temannya. Hidung Aomine mengernyit. Tanda kalau dia tidak suka cara pikir tersebut_ –maji mezurashii _. Jarang banget._

 _Cekatan dan tanpa berfikir panjang mengenai 'cewek dan kukis' Aomine sibuk mengotori telapak tangannya dengan tepung dan kawan-kawan._

 _Mula-mula dia menumpahi tepung kedalam mangkuk besar, kemudian disusul telur, mentega, gula, dan sedikit garam. Dia juga memasuki bumbu-bumbu lainnya_ – _entah apa_ – _untuk menjadi_ 'spice' _dalam kukisnya nanti. Tangan_ dim _mengocok adonan di hadapannya dengan spatula berbentuk tak lazim_ – _di mata anak cowok manapun yang tak biasa ikut campur urusan dapur_ – _dengan profesional._ Wait, _sejak kapan Aomine jadi sehebat ini dalam hal membuat kue?_

 _Puluhan pasang mata mengamati Aomine hingga tahap terakhir_ – _menghidangkan. Bahkan_ joshi-tachi _menganga_ – _kagum. Seorang Aomine Daiki hebat dalam membuat kue? Tak pernah hal semacam itu terfikirkan di benak mereka. Sedangkan_ danshi-tachi _menatap Aomine sebal. Yah memang, meski sedikit bodoh_ – _dia hanya malas sebenarnya_ – _Aomine selalu mampu untuk menarik perempuan disekitarnya. Apa itu efek kulit_ dim _seksinya?_

" _W-wah… Aomine-_ kunsugoi nee _…" puji seorang perempuan_ – _yang sudah tahu kalau pujiannya hanya di balas delikan semata._

 _Aomine menoleh, kilasan wajah Kagami yang tersenyum tulus mengganggu otaknya._

"A-arigatou…"

 _Tersenyum._

 _Ya, seorang Aomine Daiki_ – _yang di kenal cuek dengan sekitar_ – _mengatakan terima kasih_ – _mungkin untuk pertama kali dalam memori para teman-temannya_ – _dan tersenyum_ – _meski tipis sih, tapi masih bisa di lihat. Ha. Apa ini mimpi?_

 _Perempuan dan laki-laki sekitar yang melihat senyum Aomine_ blushing _ria. Mereka mungkin baru sadar kalau: Aomine saat tersenyum sangat keren dan ganteng._

 _ **Sreeeett**_

 _Pintu kelas dibuka keras. Sesosok anak lelaki bersurai merah bata muncul dari balik sana._

" _Hmm~ harum. Kelas Aomine sedang buat kukis ya?" tebaknya benar. Seluruh pasang mata menoleh ke arah suara, lalu menghela nafas panjang._

 _Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Kagami masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam kelas mereka, bertemu Aomine_ – _entah ngobrol kecil, ngajak main basket, atau saling caci-maki_ – _dan memulai ritual mereka. Seluruh isi kelas tahu kalau Kagami adalah 'Frienemies' Aomine._ Plus, _satu-satunya orang yang mau bergaul dengan si_ navy blue _._

 _Kaki mungil ber alaskan 'Air Jordan 1' versi kid berwarna merah melangkah masuk lebih dalam_ – _pastinya menuju meja Aomine._

" _Aomine juga buat!? Wah keajaiban dunia ke sembilan nih." Candanya asal. Baru saja tangan Kagami ingin mencomot si kukis_ – _karena wangi dan bentuknya tampak menggiurkan_ – _namun nampan sudah di tarik sang_ pâtissier.

" _Nggak boleh. Ini masih belum pantas untuk di makan Kagami." Aomine melangkah ke luar kelas. Membiarkan tangan para cewek untuk mengambil hasil kukisnya_ – _yang ternyata enak_ – _dan meninggalkan Kagami dengan wajah kecewa._

' _Sampai bisa melampaui kukis itu…' pikirannya melayang ke kukis buatan Kagami '…baru aku akan memberikannya pada Kagami.'_

.

.

.

" _Eeehh? Aomine-_ kun _buat kukis lagi!?" meja Aomine_ – _yang biasanya sepi_ – _di kerumuni para teman sekelasnya, terlebih perempuan._

" _Ya, tapi masih ada yang kurang. Kalau mau ambil saja."_ Shappire _menatap kosong. Pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Dia mungkin tidak peduli kalau hasil panggangannya di comot puluhan tangan._

 _Dari luar kelas, sesosok lelaki bersurai_ crimson _menatap sendu ke arah kerumunan._

.

.

.

 _Hari ini, hari special untuk perempuan dan lelaki manapun._

 _Mengapa?_ 'coz today is 14'th February! _Valentine's day! Hari dimana coklat menjadi tokoh utama._

" _Wah… Aomine-_ kun _dapat banyak coklat valentine yah?" tanya seorang perempuan. Padahal tahun kemarin Aomine tidak pernah dapat coklat_ – _minus dari ibu dan Kagami (Coklat dari Kagami hanya coklat pertemanan_ – _ralat. Permusuhan saja kok!). "Jangan lupa makan punya ku yah~"_

 _Ah, perempuan itu juga memberi Aomine coklat ya? Sayang sekali, Aomine_ – _meski akhir-akhir ini suka membuat kukis yang notabene manis_ – _tidak suka_ – _ralat lagi. Kurang suka coklat dan hal-hal manis_ – _minus dari Kagami, sepertinya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli berapa banyak coklat yang dia dapat._

" _Hn." Jawabnya cuek. Dulu cuek-nya Aomine di anggap dingin. Tapi sekarang di anggap_ cool _oleh semua perempuan. Yah, begitu deh._

.

.

.

 _Di perjalanan pulang, pikiran Aomine kembali melayang._

' _Kukis itu…' bayangan kukis Kagami mengisi benaknya 'Aku ingin kukis yang dibuat Kagami.'_

" _Hm?"_

 _Panjang umur kau Kagami. Baru saja Aomine memikirkan tentangmu, dan kau sudah muncul_ – _ah tidak. Berdiri seperti menunggu sesuatu di depan rumah sendiri_ – _rumah Aomine dan Kagami bersebelahan._

" _Ouh,_ tadaima." Wait. _Sejak kapan Aomine berkata '_ tadaima' _pada rivalnya sendiri?_

"O-okaeri… _" Kagami menatap kedua tangan Aomine yang membawa banyak bingkisan. "Uwah,_ sugee ne _. Sekarang Aomine populer yah?"_

 _Aomine menggeleng pelan. "E-enggak kok…"_

" _Beneran deh! Aomine hebat!" Kagami menampilkan cengiran khasnya._ Wait again. _Sejak kapan Kagami malah memuji rivalnya?_

 _Aomine tertegun. "Enggak kok. Kan cuma coklat pertemanan apalah itu. Coklat yang di jualdan di beli di toko. Manisnya juga biasa saja. Kalau kamu mau, kamu boleh ambil kok."_

 _Cengiran Kagami meluntur. Entah sejak kapan cengiran manisnya bisa luntur seperti itu. Seingat Aomine, kalau Kagami nyengir, pasti di lanjuti dengan mulainya perang kecil mereka. Namun sekarang… cengiran itu mudah luntur._

" _Jahat."_

' _Eh?"_

" _Aomine jahat!" Aomine kaku di tempat. Tak pernah dirinya melihat ekspresi Kagami seperti ini. Seperti begitu…_ girly? _Entahlah._

" _Mereka memberikan Aomine coklat kan karena mereka semua suka sama Aomine! Di jual di toko inilah, itulah. Ck! Dalam coklat itu tersimpan perasaan mereka semua!"_

 _Aomine benar-benar kaku di tempat._

 _Kenapa Kagami memarahinya sampai begini? Kenapa Kagami tampak ingin menangis? Kenapa Kagami begitu kesal saat mengatakan itu semua? Mengapa Kagami agak… berbeda?_

 _Terakhir dia lihat, Kagami berlari menjauhinya._

.

.

.

" _kenapa sih Daiki? Kok lesu? Bukannya habis dapat banyak coklat?" goda sang ayah saat melihat anaknya terduduk dan hanyut dalam kesunyian. "Hari ini kamu gak mau bantu_ too-san _buat kue? Daiki mau jadi pâtissier kan katanya?"_

 _Ah ya, Aomine Daiki baru ingat. Dia baru ingat kalau berkat kukis Kagami, masa depannya bukan hanya basket. Namun dengan tambahan: menjadi pâtissier. Yah, Aomine merasa dirinya cukup berbakat dalam bidang tata boga._

" _Eh, eh. Tahun ini_ too-san _buat coklat untuk_ kaa-san _lho~" ayah Daiki menarik kursi dan ikut bergabung dalam meja._

 _Satsuki_ – _yang saat itu masih 7 tahun_ – _menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Ung? Kenapa_ too-san _buat coklat untuk_ kaa-san _?" tanya si calon pelukis_ – _tampaknya begitu_ – _dengan tampang tanpa dosa andalannya._

" _Hihi, Satsuki_ kawaii _nee…"_ too-san _mencubit pelan pipi tembam Satsuki dan di hadiahi rona merah di pipi tersebut. "Ini adalah hari dimana para lelaki atau perempuan memberikan 'cinta' pada orang yang di sukai ataupun yang di cintainya. Kebiasaan dari negara mana gitu…"_

 _Daiki tersentak, bangkit dari lamunannya._

" _Tapi yah… memberikan kasih sayang tidak harus hanya di hari ini saja sih…" tambah si lelaki paruh baya._

' _hah? Apa coba maksudnya?' batin Aomine daiki bingung._

 _Lantas dia bangkit dari duduknya, dan meminta izin. "_ Too-san, _aku pinjam dapurnya." Lalu menghilang di balik pintu._

 _Seakan tahu tugasnya saat di dalam dapur, Aomine bergerak gesit mengambil ini-itu. Mengocok, memotong, mengaduk, dan banyak hal yang di lakukan anak_ dim _tersebut._

' _Ck! Dalam coklat itu tersimpan perasaan mereka semua!' perkataan Kagami melintasi benaknya._

 _Kurang lebih satu kemudian, Aomine menyelesaikan tugasnya._

 _Sayangnya di valentine ini, Aomine membuat kukis, bukan coklat. Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Aomine kan anti_ mainstream.

 _ **Krauk!**_

 _Kukis yang baru keluar dari oven di cicipinya–panas bukan lagi masalah di lidah si_ dim _._

" _Hm… enak."_

.

.

.

 _ **Ting… tong…**_

" _Ah? Aomine-_ kun _? Ada apa?_ " _sapa sebuah suara lembut._

" _Kagami… Kagami ada 'nggak?" tanya Aomine tak sopan._

 _Senyum terukir manis di bibir perempuan ini. Senyum tulus seperti milik… Kagami Taiga._

" _Wah, maaf ya Aomine-_ kun _. Taiga sedang pergi memberikan coklat untuk seseorang, dan belum pulang."_

 _Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bungkusan kecil di balik badan._

" _Ah,_ souka."

 _Aomine undur diri dari rumah Kagami dengan wajah suram hingga_ –

"Hn?"

– _Manik_ shappire _nya bertubrukan dengan_ crimson _tanpa sengaja._

 _Namun mereka memasuki rumah masing-masing tanpa ada acara caci-maki seperti biasa._

 _Manik_ crimson itu… _berisi kebencian yang mendalam. Namun… ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan di balik kebencian tersebut. Sepertinya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan…" suara baritone terdengar kecil dan pilu.

"Lalu, perempuan itu selalu mengejar Kagami- _kun_. Butuh 2 tahun untuk menjatuhkan hati sekeras batu Kagami- _kun_. Namun aku bingung. Kenapa harus perempuan itu yang mengejar Kagami- _kun_? Bukannya kebalik ya?" Kuroko terus menceritakan tentang hubungan Kagami dengan 'perempuan' calon istri temannya. Tak disangka–oleh Kagami–kalau temannya yang satu ini bisa bicara panjang lebar juga.

"Ma-malu tahu Kuroko! Jangan di ceritain dong!" seru Kagami dengan wajah se merah surainya. Bahkan Satsuki–yang terus mendengar cerita Kuroko–tidak bisa membedakan yang mana rambut dan yang mana wajah.

"Kapan…" seakan tidak peduli dengan obrolan di depannya, Aomine kembali bertanya. "Kapan pesta pernikahannya?"

Kagami mendongak. "Eh? Minggu depan. Dan tidak pakai pesta-pesta segala kok. Kita sedang menghemat. Yah… kau tau sendiri lah. Jadi Cuma di catat sipil aja." Jelasnya.

Aomine tersenyum kecut. " _Souka…_ " satu kata berjuta makna di ucapkan lelaki _dim_.

"Oke, aku akan membuat _wedding cake-_ nya!" seru Aomine lantang di lanjuti dengan keterkejutan si calon suami.

Aomine masuk kedalam dapur, mencari ayahnya. " _Too-san_ , kita akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Kagami mau menikah katanya."

Manik _shappire_ yang sama dengan miliknya membelalak. " _Maji!?_ " lalu ayahnya _ngibrit_ ke meja Kagami dan mengadakan wawancara.

"Heee? Taiga mau menikah dengan siapaaaa?!"

Heboh. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan ayah Aomine daiki.

"Eh, masih rahasia~" balasnya dengan cengiran–cengiran khas seorang Kagami Taiga.

"Namanya Kirigaya Kyuu, Aomine- _san_." Jawab Kuroko. Kagami memberi Kuroko tinju sayang (?) akibat merusak kejutannya.

Aomine mendengar sebuah nama asing. Ia keluar dari dapur dan mendekati Kagami.

"Hee, Kagamin sudah 21 yah~ sudah tua nih~" canda Satsuki "Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu istrimu~ _eeto…_ Kyuu 'kan–"

Aomine menarik tangan Kagami, dan menyeretnya keluar _café_. Meninggalkan Satsuki, Kuroko, dan _too-san_ dilanda kebingungan.

.

.

.

" _Hanase yo! Aho_!" seru Kagami kesal akibat harus di geret-geret segala.

 _Navy blue_ berhenti setelah mendengar racauan Kagami. Berhenti tepat di depan rumah Kagami.

' _Aomine… kenapa?_ '

"Aku…" Kagami menatapnya bingung. "Aku selalu suka padamu."

' _Eh?_ '

"Dari kecil, disini."

' _Eh?_ '

"Dari hari aku memakan kukis buatan kau, selalu."

' _Ehhh?! Gak salah dengar nih?!_ '

Tangan Aomine mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari balik saku apronnya. Bungkusan yang berisi… kukis?

"Pada hari itu… aku berusaha untuk memberikanmu kukis sebagai penyalur perasaanku. Tapi selalu saja kurang. Makanya aku berusaha lagi, lebih keras dan lebih keras. Aku bahkan tidak main basket selama sebulan sebagai imbasnya."

"Hehe…"

Mungkin sekarang, Aomine merasa bodoh. Dia baru saja menghancurkan _pride_ nya sebagai lelaki jantan. Di mulai saat dia mengatakan perasaannya, mengatakan kalimat yang panjang lebar, serta mengaku menyukai sesama jenis.

Katakan dia aneh, gila, tak waras. Tapi dia serius dengan perkataanya.

"Hehehe…" Kagami tertawa kecil. Aomine mengernyit bingung.

"Hari itu… hari _valentine_ saat kita bertengkar dan hampir tidak ngobrol lagi?! Hahaha! Kita seperti orang bodoh kau tahu?!"

Urat di dahi Aomine berkedut. "Heh!?"

"Pada hari itu aku bermaksud menyerahkan kukis buatanku pada Aomine." Kedua mata Kagami terpejam, menyembunyikan manik _crimson_ di balik sana. "Itu lho… kukis yang kau puji dulu. Kukis yang ku buat untuk…"

 _Shappire_ –selalu saja–bertubrukan dengan _crimson._

"…Cinta pertama ku…"

Aomine terdiam. Atmosfir di sekitar mereka berdua berubah canggung. Kagami menggaruk kepala merahnya–padahal tidak gatal. Katakan Kagami aneh karena mengucapkan 'cinta pertama' ya, hina dia sesukamu. Tapi meski begitu… Kagami serius. Sama seperti Aomine.

"Tapi yah, Aomine kan menerima banyak coklat dari orang lain. Dan kamu bilang 'gak pelu' dan kawan-kawannya padaku, yah meski tahun kemarin aku ngasih coklat ke kau sih." Alis belah menghela nafas super panjang "Aku pikir, pasti kamu enggak akan menerima kukis ku. Aku takut, dan malah pergi kerumah teman. Memakan kukis itu bersamanya."

 _Crimson_ mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _ **Hup!**_

' _Eh? EEEHHHHH?! Kenapa tiba-tiba Aomine memelukku?!_ '

"Sayang yah… ga berjalan lancar…" bisik Aomine di telinga Kagami.

Ah, sejak kapan suara Aomine se-seksi ini?

Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak peduli apa kata orang jika melihat mereka berdua. Begitu pula dengan Kagami. Toh mereka _AhoBaka_ 'kan?

' _Coba saja…'_ Aomine merasa seperti perempuan sekarang. Huft, hancur sudah _pride_ nya. '… _coba saja aku memeluk Kagami lebih cepat…'_

"…Selamat ya…"

Dua patah kata yang bisa di ucapkan Aomine. Aomine yang terlanjur sakit hati.

Tapi, sudah lah. Itu juga kesalahannya. Dan sekarang, Kagami sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Itu sudah cukup.

"Semoga kau bahagia… Bakagami." Aomine mengendurkan dekapannya.

" _Sankyu. Sankyu na,_ Ahomine."

Aomine kembali melihat senyuman tulus 12 tahun yang lalu dari bibir seorang Kagami Taiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Aomine memandangi Kagami bersama istri sahnya–Kirigaya Kyuu, yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Kagami Kyuu–tertawa, bercanda bersama.

Satsuki menatap jenuh kakaknya.

"Kau bawa kabur saja." Celetuk si _bubble gum_.

"Nanti kalau mereka sudah menjadi nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek, aku akan menjemput Kagami jika tidak bahagia."

Satsuki memberi tatapan baru: tatapan tidak percaya. "Sabar banget…"

"Hm… kira-kira berapa tahun ya?"

 _ **Tringg…**_

"Ah _sumimasen…_ hari ini sedang tidak buka untuk umum ya?" tanya seorang perempuan dari pintu _café_. Aomine meninggalkan Satsuki dan menyambut perempuan itu.

"Hn, tapi tak apa. Silakan masuk." Sapanya cuek, tapi ramah.

' _Aku akan menunggumu sambil nyemil sana-sini, Bakagami_.'

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n:**

Bello~~ akhirnya kyuu kembali dengan asupan aokaga :'v

setelah wb lama :'v gak lama lama amat sih :'v

eeto... dont judge my OC as kagami wife :'v DONT JUDGE MEH AHHHH~ *kebiasaan gahaahh :'v*slap

well... fic ini canon. TAPI. ya tapi, AKU NGEMBANGIN CERITANYA BIAR LEBIH PANJANG LHO~

Komiknya berjudul: 'Boy's Room' karya Sakurai Machiko. bagian ROOM 3/Vintage

okelah gitu aja :'v

oh iya. maaf yah buat yang pada nunggu Nyanko no Ai /kalo ada kalo

aku buntu banget disana :'v ada yang mau bantu? *Slap

wel... ditunggu aja deh **review** -nya :'v

akhir kata,

 _KiKyuu (kQ) yang sedang berusaha menjadi author baik dan benar._


End file.
